The proposed project plans to develop a set of videobased skill programs for parents and young adolescents (11-14). The programs will adapt social learning parenting and teen behavior change skills to fit the ecological and interpersonal situations of ethnically verse urban families. Two urban consultation teams comprised of parents, teens, and unity leaders will assist in developing the programs. Phase I, a parent tape teaching the skills of monitoring and supervising child behavior outside of the home, and an adolescent tape teaching the skills of handling pressure to gage in various antisocial behaviors will be developed and evaluated in Portland, OR. consultation team will provide direction and feedback. Forty families will be recruited d their acquisition of targeted skills evaluated after two weeks. Subjects will also provide consumer satisfaction ratings. During Phase II, the complete set of 6 parent and 6 adolescent video programs will be developed. A second urban site will be targeted and a consultation team formed. 120 at risk middle school youth and their parents will be recruited to evaluate the complete package. Markets for these complete packages will be explored and contacts established for eventual distribution of the program.